


Undercover

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: -无间道AU-卧底🍊x心理医生🐑
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> -无间道有感而发  
> -实习上班摸鱼杰作  
> Enjoy:)

杨博尧第一次见到陈韦丞的时候，陈韦丞正靠在路边的电线杆上抽烟。身后的音像店播着杨博尧叫不出名字的劲歌金曲，靠着电线杆的男人穿着一件黑色飞行夹克，眉骨突出的地方挂着些血迹，垂着头一副毫无生气的模样吞云吐雾着。

杨博尧路过他的时候，陈韦丞抬头瞥了他一眼。空洞的眼神让他心中一颤。杨博尧受惊般地把目光收回，快步走进音像店旁边的楼道。他回头看了眼那个陌生的高个子男人，一辆黑色轿车不知何时停在了路口。车窗缓缓摇下，一个脖子纹满刺青的青年探出头来：“阿丞，老大叫你回去。”

陈韦丞嗯了一声，站直身体的时把手随意的插进了裤袋。飞行夹克的一角被轻轻的带起，杨博尧看到了别在男人腰间的手枪。他站在楼道的黑暗里大气不敢出，等到黑色轿车开走后，杨博尧才慢慢从黑暗中走出来，满脑子还是那个空洞洞的眼神和那把漆黑的手枪。

回到诊所的时候已经是晚上了。杨博尧把外套随手扔在催眠椅上，一屁股坐在了沙发。他没有开灯。房间里很安静，只有窗外窸窸窣窣的风声与他在黑暗中作伴。做他这一行其实并不好受。当然，完美的学历，可观的收入并不是懂得感恩的杨博尧所想抱怨的。可是如果每天都有形形色色的人向你痛哭，向你嘶吼，向你抱怨着生命的不公，向你倾诉着他们不该承受的痛苦的时候，情况就另当别论了。

杨博尧很孤独。但是他很擅长隐藏他的孤独。他身边有过很多人，但是他其实自己很清楚。一直以来他所拥有的陪伴，就只有那把他拉了二十多年的小提琴。杨博尧打开了许久未听的音响，柴D的旋律慢慢充斥着整个房间。杨博尧睁闭眼享受着音乐，左手控制不住地在右手的手臂上模拟着指法。他的手机响了。

“杨医生，很抱歉这么晚打扰你。这里是刘sir，这次又要拜托你帮忙了，病人基本信息的file已经send到你的电邮了。麻烦了！”警察的声音听上去充满歉意，但杨博尧知道他其实没有选择的权利。他的诊所和政府合作，接受他心理咨询的病人很多都是些背景复杂的人，而他们是否能继续安然在这个社会生活的决定权，则掌握在杨博尧最后所写的报告中。杨博尧按了按发痛的太阳穴，叹了口气。“好。”

但是他并没有打开那封电邮。

-  
门铃响了，杨博尧漫不经心地打开门。当他抬头看到靠在门口的陈韦丞，心跳漏了一拍。陈韦丞还是穿着那件黑色夹克，眉骨上受伤的地方已经结了一块痂。男人直勾勾的看着杨博尧，甚至有些神采奕奕，仿佛和杨博尧之前见到的并不是同一个人。“杨医生？”他问道。

“嗯，进来吧。”杨博尧笑了笑。他突然想起那把黑色手枪。

陈韦丞径自走到催眠椅边上坐了下来，杨博尧则走向茶水间。

“咖啡？茶？还是水？”

“橙汁。”

杨博尧差点就笑了出声，橙汁未免与眼前的男人的气质太不搭了。他强忍着笑意，给他倒了一杯。“喏。介绍一下你自己吧。”杨博尧坐在一旁的沙发上。例行公事，很快就结束了。

“陈韦丞。”他喝了一口橙汁，又加了一句“男的。”

“好的陈先生。你知道为什么你会在这吗？”杨博尧对他简短的回答仿佛毫不在意。陈韦丞抬头看了他一眼，从腰间掏出了那把漆黑的手枪随意地丢到桌子上，开玩笑似的说：“因为我混黑社会，打人了，警察让我来。”

杨博尧看着那把手枪，丝毫没有吃惊的样子。陈韦丞饶有兴致地挑了挑眉“怎样杨医生？你要催眠我然后植入当个社会好公民的思想吗？”杨博尧轻笑了一声，要是有那么容易就好了。“我可以试试。”他开玩笑道。

“从现在开始，你发现你的内心变得平静，好像你已经进入了另一个世界，远离了世俗。你只会听到我的声音…”

“杨医生你的声音真好听。”

“…”

杨博尧无语地看了躺在催眠椅上笑嘻嘻看着他的男人，顿了一下，又继续说道：“其他外界的杂音都不会干扰到你，甚至如果你听到突然传来的噪音，你不但不会被干扰，反而会进入更舒适的状态…”

“喂？哦，我这就来。”眼前的男人合上手机从椅子上坐起来。

杨博尧觉得他现在就像个傻子一样。“又怎么了”他没好气地问。

“我要去砍人了，下次见！”陈韦丞兴匆匆地站起身，把放在桌上的黑色手枪重新别回腰间，“还有，杨医生你的声音是真的好听，我认真的。下周见。”说完还捏了一下他的脸蛋，留下杨博尧一个人满脸通红地坐在沙发上。脸上被陈韦丞修长手指碰过的地方还在微微发烫，被夸奖的杨博尧内心痒痒的，但是心理医生的直觉告诉他陈韦丞嘻嘻哈哈地在掩饰着什么。那个空洞的眼神不知何时又爬上了他的心头。

-  
“如果你只是想睡觉的话回家睡吧。”杨博尧看着舒舒服服躺在催眠椅上的陈韦丞，翻了个巨大的白眼。已经是第5周了，陈韦丞每次来要不是躺在催眠椅上呼呼大睡，要不就是没讲几句就说要去砍人。哪来那么多人给你砍。杨博尧恨恨的想。

“在家睡不着。”椅子上的人调整了一下姿势，“只有在你这里睡得着，有你在比较安心。”杨博尧顿了一下，有种难以言说的感情在他血液中流动着。他选择忽视了那股突然涌上心头的暖意。

“那你睡吧。懒得理你。”他转身想走，手腕却被陈韦丞拉住了。拉住他的手力气大得难以挣脱，杨博尧觉得他的手腕像在被灼烧一般。杨博尧回过头想让他放手，却看到有什么东西在陈韦丞眼里涌动着。“你会一直在这的吧？”

“睡觉吧你。“

“杨医生。”陈韦丞没有放手，他像是下定了什么决心一般。“我是警察。”

杨博尧用奇怪的眼神打量着眼前的男人，正想说什么的时候，陈韦丞爆发出一连串的笑声，松开了他的手臂“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈靠啊我什么说你都信哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你好蠢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

杨博尧用了他此生所有的力气翻了一个巨大的白眼，骂了句脏话内心复杂地回到办公桌，从桌下抽出他的小提琴。陈韦丞的警察玩笑并没有影响到他。趁他睡觉的时候还能白赚2个小时的练琴时间，这么划算的买卖杨博尧怎会错过。他才不管陈韦丞在睡觉会吵到他什么的。

杨博尧先是拉了一些有的没的，反复练习了一下拨弦和跳弓，然后他决定拉点什么。他没有拉烂熟于心的柴D，而是开始选择了纳瓦拉，第一小提琴。已经很久没有人和他拉二重奏了。杨博尧每次都是一个人先拉一遍第一小提琴，然后再拉一遍第二小提琴。不知为什么，这让他有种很满足的感觉。

“纳瓦拉？”陈韦丞不知何时站在了他的身后。杨博尧被吓了一跳，转过头来看他。“你知道这曲子？”黑社会听古典果然是件令人吃惊的事情。

“嗯，以前练过。”  
“你还会拉小提琴？”

陈韦丞意味深长的看了他一眼，接过小提琴，熟练地架在脖子上，开始拉第二小提琴的部分。他的演奏并不完美，确实是很久没有练习的音色。但是所有技巧，乐句的处理足以让杨博尧的下巴掉到地上了。

“你一个人的琴声太孤独了，下次我们可以合奏。”陈韦丞把小提琴递给仍在震惊的杨博尧，笑着拍了拍他的肩。“下周见。”

一整个星期，杨博尧脑子里都是陈韦丞拉小提琴的样子。鬼使神差的，他在会诊的前一天，忍不住去街角的琴行借了一把小提琴。那天晚上，听着耳机里播着的纳瓦拉，杨博尧第一次露出了真心的微笑。

-  
陈韦丞没有来。

杨博尧坐在那张催眠椅上盯着门口盯了两个小时，陈韦丞还是没有出现。他其实自己也没意识到他有多珍惜陈韦丞这几周所给他的陪伴。到底谁是谁的是医生，其实并无定论。内心的烦躁和纳瓦拉在杨博尧心里相互交织着。

天逐渐黑了，杨博尧锁好了诊所的门，磨磨蹭蹭地走到街角的琴行把小提琴还了回去。当他回头的时候，他看到熟悉的黑色飞行夹克。陈韦丞正站在昏黄的路灯下看着他。杨博尧朝他走去，“你迟到了。”

男人没有说话，而是一把将杨博尧拥入怀里，把头埋在他的颈窝。杨博尧可以感受到陈韦丞炙热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，一点冰冰凉凉的东西顺着他的肩膀流进他的衬衣，陈韦丞在哭。

杨博尧伸手回抱住陈韦丞“阿丞…”这是他第一次叫他的名字。他感觉到放在他腰间的手更加地收紧。

“杨医生，你觉得我是好人吗”陈韦丞闷闷的声音从他肩上传来。杨博尧在他的怀里不自觉的蹭了蹭，厚实的胸膛让他感到无比安心。等待了一整天的烦躁此刻早已烟消云散。“嗯，除了砍人的时候。”

陈韦丞哭着笑了一下。“杨医生，我不想再继续了。”

虽然不知道他在说什么，杨博尧还是点点头，用手轻轻抚摸着陈韦丞结实的后背。他摸到了夹克上的弹孔和一些黏糊糊的液体。

“杨医生，我想一直在你诊室里睡觉”  
“杨医生，我想我们一直一起拉纳瓦拉”  
“杨医生，我想我爱上你了”


End file.
